Not in the Cards
by keeeeeez
Summary: Christian Grey after his failed contractual affair with Anastasia and devastating her in the process has spiraled out of control with his need to exert control and dominance. Hermione Granger, brightest and bossiest witch of her age has come to work for MACUSA on a temprorary basis. What happens when their worlds collide? And what secrets is MACUSA hiding behind its ideal facade?
1. Good news!

**Hey all, I've wanted to write Hermione/Grey fiction for quite a long time. This is my first time writing a story or foraying into the fanfiction territory!**

 **Just a side note, Christian in this story is pretty dark even more so than books. I do not like christian grey or fsog in the least but wanted to see if I could give a different direction here.**

 **Not sure if this will be HEA, but Christian will definitely go through healing process.**

 **Also MACUSA in this story is very different to what JKR has mentioned**

The day I have been waiting for five long years has finally come. I have been jumping around whole day firing rapid instructions to Harry, Ron and Ginny who are helping me with the packing. Well I had already packed everything about two months before they are just helping me sort them in respective boxes, they know how much I hate not being organised. Of course now I'm busy packing my treasure because honestly I don't trust any of my friends around my books. I know it sounds crazy that I trust them completely with myself but not my books, well what can I say I'm paranoid about my books. I gaze longingly at my second edition of "Hogwarts a History". Harry and Ron got it for my 20th birthday, I absolutely loved it and I was so ecstatic that I told them to ask me whatever they want and I would give them. And well Ron being,.. well Ron asked for a week during which I would not boss them around, nag them or call on some of their disgusting habits. Honestly it was very frustrating having to shut my mouth and bite my cheek every time I was in a lecture mood, I hope you can imagine because I'm always in bossy mode. But it was completely worth it to read the 2nd edition. I keep that book and the first edition of "The tale beedle and the bard" which was given by Dumbledore in my handbag so that I can read it soon without going through the hassle of unpacking.

After the death of Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts the Wizarding Britain had incurred so much losses in life and property. Everyone everywhere were mourning for their loved ones and members of order of phoenix and aurors were capturing death eaters left and right. The Hogwarts was in ruins and the Ministry was in complete chaos. Kingsley shacklebolt had to step up as a temporary minister of magic till the Ministry was organised, all the Death Eaters captured and the Wizarding Britain was under the control of ministry. He had been elected as the minister by Wizengamot after that and he is been the Minister ever since. After weeks of mourning for Fred, Remus and Tonks along with Harry and the Weasleys and helping with the reconstruction of Hogwarts I met up with Kingsley regarding the situation with my parents. I thought about them everyday and it hurt so much that they couldn't even remember me when all I could think about was them. I needed my family with me too to mourn about every person I had lost. I needed to feel safe in my father's arms and comfort in my mother's words after having been in constant danger since almost Voldemort had risen again. But I couldn't trouble anyone so soon. So I waited for a few weeks. Kingsley sent a team to locate them in australia and I was totally devastated to hear that they couldn't even find a trace of them.

I threw myself at work day and night to escape the immense guilt that was clawing at my heart that I was the reason that they no longer exist, they would have been safe here but instead I chose to erase myself from their memories, gave them a new identity and sent them off to Australia. If only I could've found another way to keep them safe.

After six months I was like a walking living automated robot. I avoided almost everyone including my best friends and the Weasley family. One day when I was rushing out of ministry after work to avoid harry and Ron for the hundredth time, I fell on my back when someone threw a jelly jinx curse on my legs. I turned around and got in face to face with a furious red head. I was surprised she didn't combust then and there where I could literally see the smoke coming out of ginny's ears. After lot of apologizing, explaining from my side, tears and comfort from their side and a big hug I was forgiven. I went to Weasley dinner that weekend and Molly burst out crying after see saw me. I was feeling very guilty because I know that she took Fred's death the hardest after George, it must have been very difficult for her not to see me during the dinners and me not replying to their letters. Since then I have become even more close to the Weasley family than before if such a thing was even possible. Ginny and me have been inseparable since then. She was always my best girl friend but I never used to spend much time with her before. We all have become more like a quartet now from trio after Ginny and Harry got together.

They got married just last year. It was a simple and beautiful ceremony with just family and friends. I have never seen two people so in love with each other. I'm very happy to see that they have found each other. Both deserve to be happy after all they have been through especially Harry who has carried so much baggage on his shoulders since he was just a kid. I won't ever admit to anyone but sometimes I envious of the bond they share. I wish I had shared something similar to this with Ron. But our relationship was doomed even before it had begun. We had more arguments than before if such thing exists. He began resenting my need to boss him around all the time and not needing him like he wanted his girlfriend to. Me not being able to dim my intelligence in order for him to feel good about himself and in turn resenting him for it. We were constantly at each other's throat for the entire duration of our disastrous relationship.

Fortunately for us we realized soon enough that if we continued our relationship there would surely be an irreparable dent in our friendship so we called it off. I tried dating other people but it never went beyond two dates. Though I did date Oliver Wood for a month and we broke up when he moved to another country. I did like him quite a lot, too bad he moved.

I had completely given up hope that my parents were even alive. After five years of battle of Hogwarts Kingsley got to know from his contact at MACUSA that my parents were staying in Seattle. I had never been so escatic in my life, not even after we'd defeated Voldemort. I packed my things and Kingsley got me a job at MACUSA so I can live there for a while and get my parents used to me before administering the potion on them so as to eliminate any chances of permanently damaging their brain.

" Okay everyone shrink all the boxes and put them in the bag there, we have ten minutes before we need to use our portkey, I need to get Crookshanks from Mrs. Figg." I say coming into the living room.

" Bloody hell! Someone voluntarily agreed to take care of that thing?! That thing tries to scar me every time it gets a chance!" Ron shuddered.

" Well if you keep playing pranks on him at this rate I'm surprised he hasn't caused you a serious injury yet." I muse.

"You're joking right?!" Ron nearly yelled in fear dropping a box he was shrinking.

" I'll leave it to you to determine if I was joking or not, that'll teach you to think twice before pranking Crookshanks when I'm not there. Felines are beasts after all." I smirk as I see color draining from Ron's face. "You're lucky I haven't caught you or else you'd have been hexed real bad." I answer and head off to my neighbour's house.

By the time I come back I see Harry and Ginny sniggering and trying to bet on the time frame in which Ron would get hexed and Ron seemed to be having one of his little dramatic food tantrums.

" Hermione come back now, mione at least give me food since you have enslaved me to do all your hard work. And stop laughing you too and get back to work." He whines.

"Shut up Ron, you just stuffed your face at the burrow not an hour ago!" Ginny exclaims.

" Well all these manual labour has made me my stomach nearly empty, I can eat a Hippogriff at this rate." Ron says and just as in if on cue his stomach grumbles loudly.

" You're disgusting Ronald! I'll get you some food at my new place, now if everyone is ready grab the portkey." I say holding Crookshanks and portkey in the same hand and bag in another.

" You put that monster away from my face I'm telling you now else I'm not coming!" Ron exclaims.

"No offense Hermione but please we don't want to inhale any of its lion's mane fur. Merlin's knows what disease we'll catch." Harry says holding my owl and it's cage in his hand.

" Harry! Crookshanks has perfectly healthy fur and for the last time it's fur doesn't resemble lion's mane!" But I shift crooks to the other hand to placate him. " Now let's go."

We land on a meadow with a whoosh which seems to be far away from the city.

" No matter how many times I do it, I'll never get used to this nauseating feeling while portkeying." I say slightly disoriented.

" Miss Granger, Mr. and , Mr. Weasley, Welcome to Seattle. I'm Joseph Saunders, auror at the MACUSA. Minister sent me to receive you. I have arranged a muggle truck for you to unload your luggage into so you can reach your new place. I have already given your new address to the muggle driver he would be helping you to unload your things there also." A short, thin looking man in his late twenties says in his american accent.

" Pleased to meet you Mr. Saunders. Thank you for the transportation but I don't think it will be necessary for loading the truck though." I say politely.

" On the contrary I find it quite necessary Miss Granger. The apartment you will be living in has neighbours who have hired security and it will seem suspicious if they don't see any packed items loading to your house. Here at the ministry we try as much as possible to avoid oblivating muggles so we try to do things the muggle way around them to avoid suspicion as opposed to other ministries where workers in muggle wizard cooperation live off on oblivating them." He says with a tone of superiority.

" Alright let's get this over with. Thank you for receiving us Mr. Saunders and convey my regards to the minister." I sigh.

"Very well Miss Granger, Congratulations on being the new head of DMLE for the MACUSA. I'll expect you at work on Monday. I don't know what kind of rules you follow at your ministry but here rules are very strict and tardiness will be punished by deducting from your salary. " He says superciliously.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'll let you know that I absolutely detest tardiness. I appreciate your rather vain wishes Mr. Saunders and since I'M the HEAD of DMLE I think it's fair to say that YOU WORK UNDER ME and you will be following my orders not the other way around. And in case you have missed I'll be working as the head of Department of Magical Transportation for the my first month at the ministry since there seems to be lot of issues with transportation which hasn't been fixed for a long time by your ministry. On that note I bid you Goodbye and I suggest you keep your sniffy attitude in check as I have no qualms taking necessary action if its causing trouble at the workplace." I grit out through my teeth fuming and start walking to the truck which has been parked with the others following me.

After we silently unload my things Harry calls the driver who was at a block down drawing cigarette.

"The nerve of that man to talk to me like that! I really hope others are not like that. I would hate to be stuck with a bunch of stuck up prats as if I didn't have enough of them to deal with before." I rave.

" You are right but on the brighter side it was very much rewarding to see his face turning beet red with anger after your little speech." Ron says clearly amused.

"I don't know Hermione, but you really need to be careful since you will be dealing with the new territory. As much as I have tried to find out about the ministry here, all I got was just that this was an ideal ministry with absolutely no pureblood supremacy. I think they have put in a lot of effort to bury something they don't want others finding out. I've met the minister here, you are not going to like him Hermione and something about him seems very suspicious. I want you to be on constant alert, don't let your guard down." Harry says, ever the voice of caution.

" Harry, Hermione's come to a new place, let her have a breather first and do the main job she is here for. I know you won't be able to resist Hermione but if anything seems dangerous don't get too much involved, you are here to try to bring your parents memory back and for that you will have to ease them to you for atleast three to four months for the potion to work and then reveal your identity. Don't let your work side track you." Ginny advises me.

" Ginny's right hermione, we know you are very curious and want to change everything for good but anything dangerous and suspicious activity about the whole ministry should be handled by International confederation confederation of magical ministries and not you alone". Ron says thoughtfully.

" I know I know guys, I'll try to keep my inquisitiveness in check and continue practicing Constant Vigilance." I concede rather reluctantly though I plan to do otherwise.

We stop our discussion once we arrive at my new flat building.

"What the hell does ESCALA mean?" Ron asks.

"It's a Spanish word which means scale; ladder, since the building is so tall I think escala suits it perfectly." I answer in my best swotty voice that I know Ron hates.

"Whatever let's get this over with, I can't go on without food for any longer." Ron grumbles irritated with a hand on his stomach.

After we eat pizza for lunch Harry, Ginny and Ron leave via portkey giving me time to unpack my things and with a promise to visit the next weekend.

I first start unpacking my precious books. The flat has one guest bedroom. I have so many books that I had to place them in the guest room closet. By the time it was close to 7pm only less than half of my books are unpacked and I decide to go get some food from a nearby restaurant. I walk through the parking lot of escala and notice all the cars parked. I don't even remember the time I had seen so many new models. I suddenly realize that I'm totally outdated here, having been living like a total witch. It was definitely good to be back in the muggle world. I wander around aimlessly and get a parcel from nearby restaurant. While heading back I decide to explore the city a bit tomorrow since I have a weekend to look forward to.

By the time I reach escala it is one minute to 8pm. As I look around the parking spots I notice a woman hurriedly getting out of a shiny red audi. Don't act so surprised, Of course I knew quite a few standard cars, I'm not a dunderhead when it came to muggle stuff like Ron or any other purebloods, I was a muggleborn for godric's sake! It was just after spending nearly half of my life in wizarding world, I don't seem to keep track of all the little things in muggle world. But I have been very adamant about being up to date with the on goings of the muggle world. I would never give up my origins though I belong in the wizarding world.

The woman looks like she has put up lot of makeup not long ago and is participating in some kind of fashion show. She has brown hair, petite with a stunning figure. I notice that she has quite a few similar features to me. As I approach the elevator area, I notice the woman staring at me with a frown marring her beautiful face.

"What are you doing around here? Are you also here to visit Mr.G.. someone?" The woman asks in a hostile tone glaring at me after correcting her little slip up.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I moved to one of the flats here just today actually. Do you also live here?" I say ignoring the woman's hostility. I might has well play nice if the woman is indeed going be my neighbor. I don't feel like getting into petty fights.

"Oh well I didn't realize. No actually I'm visiting someone here. I'm Miranda Moss by the way. You sound British." She says in a haughty voice and as though being a British immediately puts me to a station below hers.

"Nice to meet you too. And by the way I'm British that's why I sound like one. Now if you don't mind i have things to do, stuff to unpack." I don't even bother to keep my tone straight this time. So much for playing nice. Well it's not like she is staying her and she is starting to grate my nerves already.

" Sure. Oh No I was supposed to be here five minutes before. Sir will be…." She is frantically mumbling to herself with a hint of fear in her voice.

I decide to ask her what she is mumbling about but then I don't really want to get involved in anyone's private business so I turn around and find a tall build man in his late thirties dressed in suit walking towards me. He is very well built, if I had to guess I would say this man was a part of military. He gives me a strange look and addresses Miss Moss turning her way.

"Shall I escort you Miss Moss? Sir is waiting upstairs for you and has asked me to bring you there."

She tries to mask her fear barely and replies with a rude and haughty tone "Of course Taylor, it's good to see you actually do some useful work around here. I was merely making a conversation here with Miss Granger, a brit and a newbie staying at escala."

He perfectly masks his anger and turns to face me, this time not giving me any more strange looks but instead looks a bit surprised. It's difficult to read emotions on his face and eyes since they are blank, I guess it's the military facade. But ever since I learned legilimency and occlumency I can detect even faint change, not that I would ever use legilimency on an unsuspecting muggle.

" Welcome to Escala Miss Granger. I'm Taylor" He says not disclosing any further information and moves his hand forward for a handshake.

I firmly shake his hand and reply "It's nice to meet you . I guess I'll see you around then" and I start to walk away. Thankfully they take another elevator.

Once in my flat I completely decide to ignore my new neighbour and stuck up women's existence and completely get lost in admiring my books while unpacking them and much later I go to bed hoping to atleast get a glimpse of my parents tomorrow.

 **AN: Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated!**

 **I don't have a particular schedule for updating, will try to write when I'm free and bored out of my mind.**


	2. Shocking day!

**To the guest reviewer, I completely understand your concerns, but I'm obsessed with Hermione and love to put her in different situations.**

 **For the same reason I was skeptical about this story being a Romance genre,still am.**

 **But anyway, I had written this chapter long back, if you guys still don't want to see it continue or don't want to read it, I will discontinue it. Please let me know!**

I've been drinking myself to oblivion in this bar for Merlin knows how long. I drink glass after glass mixing it with Firewhiskey. At this point I have to say I'm thoroughly inebriated. I got up today bright and early and decided to head out to buy a new car and roam around the city. All of that went out of the window after I saw my parents as soon as I went into the elevator. Taylor was also in the lift and was speaking to them. I nodded my head as to greet him. My parents looked at me and for a second my stomach was knotted with anticipation. Hope swelled inside my chest for a moment when I thought I saw a glimpse of recognition in my mother's eyes. My dad looked confusingly at me. My mom frowned at me and then smiled. The hope soon shattered and broke my heart into pieces all over again with the conversation that followed soon. I recall the events that happened after.

"Hello, I'm Monica Wilkins and my husband Wendell Wilkins. I have not seen you here before dear, have you moved in recently?" My mom asks me.

I swallow the bile rising in my throat as I shake hands with my mom and dad trying very hard to stop my hands from shaking. It's been six years since I have last seen them. My eyes are starting to fill with tears and I have to look away for a moment. I see Taylor looking at me curiously.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Wilkins. I'm Hermione Granger. I just moved in here yesterday" I manage to say after getting hold of my emotions.

We have reached the ground floor and Taylor walks towards a girl who is moving or should I say bouncing towards the elevator. She has short hair and is dressed in latest fashion.

"Oh you are British too then. We speak british english but we have moved from Australia" My father says kindly giving me a smile.

" Yes Dr..eh , I'm from London" and so are you. And it's all my fault that you don't remember, I want to scream and cry. I chide myself for the slipup.

"You don't look well dear, are you feeling okay?" My mother frowns in concern. And I become upset again.

I try to chuckle but it comes out more like a croak " I'm fine Mrs. Wilkins, Thank you for asking. I'm just feeling a bit of home sick and under the weather. You remind me of my mom and dad."

"I hope you adjust well here soon and ask us for any help you need. We live just above your floor". My dad says.

"I will Mr. Gran..eh Wilkins, thank you. You are very kind." I say. I really should stop doing that.

They have dressed up to go out somewhere I want to ask where they are going and if I can come with them. But of course I can't do that. I have to be patient if I have any chances of restoring their memories. I am about to ask more about them when my mom says " We are sorry dear, we should leave. We are getting late. We would like to get to know you well. See you soon"

"Of course Mrs. Wilkins, it was nice to meet you too" and I start to move away. I hear a loud squeal and the girl I saw earlier talking to taylor is bouncing towards my mom and dad. Suddenly I'm very jealous. Sharp pain pierces through my heart as if I have been stabbed by a dagger. Have they replaced me with her? Is she their new daughter now? Is she as brilliant as I was? Is she a better daughter than I was? Millions of questions go through my head and so I decide to eavesdrop on them. I quickly move to the nearby red audi I saw yesterday and hide behind it.

"Hello Monica, Wendell. It's so nice to see you! I came to visit my brother but Taylor here says he is busy piled up in work and I can't meet him. Really Christian is always working! No time for his family, is not even coming for lunch today. You are going to bellevue to meet my parents right? Can I please come with you guys? I need a ride back, Elliot dropped me and went to Kate's apartment to pick her up for lunch." The bouncing girl says. I'm really starting to hate her now. Why does she need to travel with my parents, doesn't she have her own car? And why in Merlin's baggy pants is she trying to impress my parents?!

Okay I really need to calm down now, I'm being paranoid. Moreover she talked about her parents so the danger of my parents having adopted her is gone. I really should stop acting so selfish, if they had adopted, it's their choice. They have the right to be happy and I don't have any right to interfere, I have already given them enough grief. I feel ashamed for eavesdropping and turn around to walk away.

"Ms Granger, I see you like the car" I hear Taylor speaking to my right and I'm mortified at having been caught eavesdropping. I gather myself and decide to play it cool. I never was that good at sneaking without Harry's cloak.

"As a matter of fact you are right . I wanted to get one myself. Do you know any nearby showrooms?" I go along with the flow. Not a total lie though, I do need a car.

He looks suspicious but decides to humour me and walks towards my parents and the _girl_. "You can come with us Miss Granger, we can drop you off at a showroom on the way" He says. And I visibly light up. Again I get a chance to be with my parents.

"That be great Mr. Taylor" I say and practically run after him.

After informing my parents I'm introduced to the _bouncing girl._

"Of course you can come with us dear. You'll definitely need a car to get around here. And this is Mia Grey. And Mia this is Hermione Granger" My mother says.

"Thank you Mrs. Wilkins. Nice to meet you Ms Grey" I grit out to the girl. The girl not noticing my tone literally throws her arms around me to hug me. I'm frozen to the spot. What the hell is going on? Does this girl have no boundaries?! I mean I'm all for hugs but to a stranger is where I draw a lin.

"It's so great to meet you Hermione, I can call you Hermione right? Hermione is such a lovely and unique name! And please call me Mia. Since when are you staying here? Are you British? I have visited Britain and I love it!" She blabbers so many questions at once.

"Mia give her time to process your questions before you ask them continuously darling" My mother smiles fondly her and turning towards me "You have to forgive Mia here, she is such an enthusiastic, cheerful girl. It's takes a bit of time to get used to" she mock whispers to me.

I try to smile politely at _darling Mia_ and it's comes out as a grimace "That is alright . I just moved in here just yesterday. Yes I'm from London" I say and the conversation flows.

I chide myself for being so petty, Mia seems like a perfectly friendly if not a bit overly friendly and nice girl. My parents seem to be very fond of her. And if they like her, I should not have any reservations with her. We discuss about the fashion and cuisine which she seems to be very interested in, recently having learnt culinary arts in france. It's a fresh feeling talking to someone young acting their age unlike me and my friends who grew up too soon. Maybe it was the war or the maybe it's the way wizarding world is shaped you never know. Mia invites me to have lunch with her parents and I was expecting my parents to invite me too but they don't. I politely decline and try not to be upset, I can't blame them after all, you don't just invite strangers to family get togethers and it is exactly what I am to them, a stranger.

I get down near the showroom with a heavy heart and wave them goodbye with a promise to Mia to meet up sometime. I wanted to check out different cars but was so not in the mood and ended up buying the same red audi. I don't even like red that much, but hey House loyalty right?

I drive aimlessly taking a long route to home. On the way I notice a bar, it's six in the evening now. I guess a bit of drink will lessen my pain, so I head towards the bar after parking my car. It's named "Seattle's Coven" and I chuckle dryly at how fitting it sounds.

And here I'm, it's nine thirty at night and I have been drinking away my sorrows rather pathetically. I look at the barman approaching me and drink a bit of sober up potion so I'm in right state of mind to converse with him.

"We are closing for the night Madam, you are more than welcome to continue if you like in the bar underground but for that I'll need your identification papers and sign of confidentiality"

"Sign of confidentiality, what for Mister?" I hear myself asking, its takes a bit of time for the potion to work its effects.

"We have a rather separate club having night bars and _special_ type of night parties. It only allows the _elite_ and you have an option to be anonymous. It ensures that identities of individuals are protected. So we would need a Sign of confidentiality". He explains with a rather mischievous gleam in his eyes.

I not able to decipher what he means by that and no way am I in a state of mind to use legilimency and I'm drunk and not thinking clearly and well as I'm inherently curious so I decide to check out what's going on.

I submit my identification papers and sign something call NDA, uhh I didn't even read it properly, still not sober. They offer me mask and I decline, who the hell is going to identify me here anyway. They give me something called _Instruction sheet_? with a bunch of rules on how to behave. I don't bother reading them as I'm sure it's the same bar rules. They lead me to what seems like a dungeon. I'm starting to feel a bit sober now. I'm palming my wand in my pocket in case it's a trap.

What I see as I enter the room makes me stand rooted to the spot, frozen with shock. I'm now suddenly completely out of my inebriated state. I'm unable to move my feet. There are some people dressed in weird looking attires in leather holding crops, whips and various other object and using those implements on people who are wearing practically next to nothing and completely tied up without a chance to escape. Some are at the bar drinking while others are wha... _kneeling?!_ next to them. Some of the naked ones are being lead by collar across the room. People are crowding to watch the leather ones perform sex..?! and other seemingly blizzare, horrific and painful acts on others. What a bunch of perverts! I'm unable to wrap my head around what's going on, it's like I'm in some kind of alternate dimension. This should be completely illegal, the happenings going on here. Nobody in their right state of mind would consent to that. Wasn't slavery abolished in America like more than a century back. Why has no one's taking action against this?! I'm totally appalled, disgusted and repelled at the scenes in front of me. I'm feeling sick to my stomach at the revolting displays. I look around for ladies room and practically run towards it.

I completely empty the contents of my stomach and sit there on the floor panting not caring about the dress. The floor is quite clean. I try to process the horrific scene I just witnessed. I can't let this continue, I have to do something about this. I don't know if this is illegal though, even the thought of this being legal is preposterous. But I can't jump to rescue everyone without knowing more about the situation. I need more information. I gather myself and go to wash my face. I'm sure I look terrible now with my hair all over the place.

I see one woman dressed in leather, fixing her hair. I think I was staring at her for too long because she suddenly turns to look at me.

"So not a submissive then or else you wouldn't have dared to stare at me without fearing punishment. You don't look like a domne either. So I'm guessing you are new to the scene, trying to figure out where you fit?If you'd ask me, you're definitely a sub" She says in a rather superior tone and I'm really starting to get pissed.

Daring to speak to me, is she mental?! Who does she think she is? "I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm not trying anything. I just got the shock of my life coming here. And I really don't need your attitude right now" I fume.

"Oh my, you don't even know what BDSM is then. Really these stupid club managers. They atleast have to brief them about what they are walking into. No wonder you look like this. There must be an instruction sheet given, yes?" She says in a much softer tone now leaving me to wonder if the other tone was a mask.

"Err….yeah it was given but I thought it was a normal bar with normal rules." I say looking a bit embarrassed for not reading it. I pride myself in knowing about everything before I walk into a situation, I blame it on the firewhiskey. I'm a bit out of my element right now. I decide to push it and ask her "Surely what is going on here is illegal, I mean it looks like slavery to me and it's utterly barbaric what is happening outside, no offense to you of course" I hastily add.

"No need. Most have the same reaction when they witness this for first time. Yes it is completely legal, these people have given their complete consent. A consent form is signed before. People are here because they enjoy this lifestyle not because they are forced into it" She says.

"Surely consent won't have much meaning when you are violating a person physically. Some are not even in the state of giving consent, they are tied up and gagged and being badly beaten. They are being treated less than human. Why would anyone consent to violence?!" I exclaim outranged.

"Look Miss I understand you are apprehensive but that doesn't give you the right to judge us and our lifestyle. I'm not here to argue with you on whether or not this is morally right. I'm here to have fun. My sub is bound and waiting for me. I'll remind you not to do anything foolish or talk the same way to anyone here as they won't take it kindly. Everything that goes on here is legal and completely consented, so there is nothing much you can do about it. All I say is pain and pleasure go hand in hand" with that she walks out of the room leaving me gaping after her. Is this women mental, what I'm saying has nothing to much do with morals, its basic humanity and pain and pleasure go hand in hand, is she bloody serious? I subconsciously touch my hand on the scar. I don't want to relieve that memory again. Having experienced both I can say what she said is utterly preposterous and insane.

It looks like there is nothing I can do if people here have truly consented to this. I need to get out of here and process this, research more on this and only then I can decide what to do about this. I have so much on my plate now, what with starting at Ministry this monday, having to deal with Saunders and apparently horrible Minister, my parents, the Magical transportation problem at ministry, the pureblood supremacists or rather the suspicion for the lack of them here and now this. My head is literally spinning. I need to go home now. But suddenly I'm feeling overwhelmingly dreadful as I think about my parents. I have no idea what I'm going to do about that or how will I wait for 3-5 months before administering the potion. I'm terrified of their reaction after they find out what I have done. If the potion works that is. I'm scared out of my mind that they will not be able to forgive me for this, what I did was unforgivable and I start crying .

I wash my face and I'm fixing my hair when I see a familiar person walk in. This is the girl from yesterday Miranda something. She is just wearing a see through lingerie with garter and stockings. Her breasts which are completely out of the cups look like they have been bruised badly and she is limping. She looks like she is in pain and is about to cry. She takes one look at me and blanches.

She tries to gather herself and asks me "Are you also a sub then? Who is your dominant or you just here to play randomly?" She asks haughtily. This time I don't mind though because I get the feeling that she is putting on a mask trying to be brave and not appear weak in front of someone she clearly considers an opponent. An opponent to what exactly, I don't know. I really should educate myself about this sub and dominant shit. I mean I have a vague idea after seeing but not sure enough to comment.

I decide to not react to her attitude, she looks like she needs a hug. "No Miranda, I just stumbled here rather accidently believe it or not" I add rather gently "Are you okay? You don't look very well".

"There is nothing wrong with me Hermine was it? Master takes very good care of me. I'm here with master. You don't need to worry your little brain about others matter. Concern yourself with your issues like I don't know your hair, it's looks like a rat nest. You'll never find a good dom with that atrocious hair" and she storms to one of the stalls before I could retort a snarky reply.

Have I done something to her? You are not simply horrible to strangers. This girl must have some serious issues. I'm suddenly angry at the way these people are speaking to me, thinking they are superior to me. I storm out of the room to head towards the bar, I need a drink and I'll get the hell out of here after one glass. I'm done with this shit.

I'm so angry I don't see some old geezer walking right into me. I mutter an apology with my head still down and walk away. I order a drink and sit there fuming, contemplating my life. After some time someone sits beside my stool. I don't look up but realise that it's the same old geezer. I decide to ignore him and down my drink in one go and look around. My gaze falls on Miranda where she is standing with some guy wearing a mask and some tight leather clothes. She is tied up and is suspended upside down. The guy is whipping her with what seems to be a sharp bullwhip all over her body. She is screaming loudly. I want to go there and beat the shit out of him because sure as hell this doesn't look consensual but I'm helpless because she hasn't given me indication that she doesn't want this though her behaviour says otherwise.

I think I have had enough for the night, all these screamings are bringing out the memory of Malfoy Manor. I practically run out of there and again startled to see Taylor in the parking lot. He looks at me surprised and nods his greeting looking rather disappointed.

I climb into the car and drive to my home thinking of the day I had. Wait till Harry, Ron and Ginny listen to this, I'll never hear the end of it!

 **AN: You have to understand Hermione here is witnessing all these for the first time and don't know what to think about it espcially since she is bit of a prude in this story. I'm not really sure whether I'm against BDSM or just don't care about it, I'm trying to explore that in this story as well, the pro's and cons of that lifestyle.**

 **Please do let me know if you want me to continue this!**


End file.
